


Let's rewrite the ending

by Toady99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toady99/pseuds/Toady99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I spent a whole day mourning the death of the Commander and then I decided to do something about it. I take it that a lot of you hated the ending of 3x07 as much as I did so I rewrote it.<br/>Take note, Jason Rothenberg, this is how you do a dramatic scene, combine the AI theme with grounder mythology and at the same time do not kill one of the best characters you've ever had in your series.<br/>*spoiler alert*<br/>It is also possible to proceed from here without having Lexa in the next couple of episodes and have her back in the finale thus accommodating the tight schedule of your actress.<br/>Sorry, I am done with the ranting now.</p><p>I would love to read your comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Clarke?”  
Lexa’s eyes widened in shock. She looked down and saw blood running from where the bulled had struck her. Black blood. Her blood. Her knees gave way and she fell.  
“No! No, no, no!” Clarke rushed over to her and caught. “No, Lexa, no!”  
“Heda!”  
Titus stared at Lexa in disbelief. What had he done?”  
“Titus, help me! Get her to the bed.”  
He kept staring.  
“Titus!”  
He got up and lifted Lexa who was clearly in pain now. He carried her to the bed and slowly let her down onto the furs.  
“Heda.”  
Clarke pushed him out of the way and ripped Lexa’s shirt open. There was way too much blood.  
“I need something to stop the bleeding. Bandages.”  
Titus turned around, but the only thing he could come up with was a towel. Clarke took it and pressed it on Lexa’s wound. She looked at her.  
“Clarke.”  
“I’m right here, Lexa. Just stay with me, okay?”  
Lexa’s eyes were full of sadness. “There is nothing you can do now, Clarke.”  
“Yes, there is. You will not die today.”  
“My fight is over.”  
“Like hell it is.” She turned to Titus. “Get Aden. No, get every nightblood who looks strong enough to donate blood. And cut Murphy lose. I need his hands”  
Titus looked at Lexa and then at her.  
“Clarke, this isn’t our way. When a Commander dies …”  
“I don’t give a damn about your way, Titus!” She was screaming at him. “I believe that is why you tried to shoot me in the first place. And nobody is going to die!”  
“But the spirit of the Commander …”  
“Don’t you see that I don’t care about the Commander? I care about her.” She looked at Lexa whose eyes were fixed on hers. She was breathing heavily.  
“If you don’t go and do what I tell you I swear to God I will show you why they call me Wanheda.” Her eyes took on a darker shade of blue.  
“If she dies I will burn this world to the ground for a second time. Not just you and this city. Everyone. If she dies none of us deserve to live.”  
Titus just stared at her. Something in Clarke’s appearance had changed and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge. She was furious. Her voice sounded like thunder rolling in the deep and he believed every word she just said. Without thinking he threw the key for the handcuffs in Murphy’s direction and left.  
Clarke concentrated on Lexa.  
“Lexa, please stay with me, okay? This is not your time. Don’t give up.”  
Lexa nodded. “I will try, Clarke.” Talking was so hard for her.  
Without turning Clarke felt Murphy making his way over to her.  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Get my bag. It is over there by the table.”  
He did as he was told.  
“Get me anything that looks like medical supplies. There should be a scalpel. Put it to the flame of a candle.”  
“To sterilize it?”  
“It’s the best we can do.”  
Clarke tried to clean the wound, but more blood kept oozing out.  
“Are you done? I need to make a cut so I can see what I’m dealing with.”  
She looked at Lexa. “I don’t have anything against the pain …”  
Lexa smiled. She was sure she was about to die and she hated it, but she knew Clarke had to try. She knew Clarke would never forgive herself if she didn’t.  
“I love you, Clarke.”  
Clarke stared at her. “Don’t say that. Don’t say it now. Like it is a goodbye! It is not, Lexa.”  
Murphy handed her the scalpel and she took it. One last look into Lexa’s eyes and she made the incision. There was even more blood. Lexa tensed and groaned in pain, but she made an effort not to move. A few seconds later she lost consciousness.  
Murphy looked at Clarke. “What now?”  
“There should be a tube and to large needles.”  
“Okay?”  
“Get them and sterilize the needles.”  
The door opened and Aden stormed in. He stopped when he saw Lexa on the bed and stared at Clarke.  
“Is she …?”  
“Not yet. Not if I can help it. Aden, she needs blood. Your blood.”  
He didn’t hesitate and held out his arm. Clarke smiled.

It took six nightbloods and two hours. Clark was sweating and it was hard for her to keep her hands still. She had never thought Murphy would be the one she had to rely on in a situation like this, but it seemed like he understood what was at stake here … what was at stake for her.  
Titus stood in the back of the room and didn’t move. His eyes never left Lexa. He had done this to her. If she died it would be his fault and it would haunt him forever.  
Clarke closed the wound on Lexa’s stomach. The bullet and been a through-and-through and she knew she’d have to close the wound on Lexa’s back as well. She was about to ask Murphy to help her turn Lexa around when the woman started to convulse.  
“No! No, Lexa!” Clarke didn’t know what to do.  
Suddenly Lexa lay still. Clarke took her pulse. Her heart had stopped.  
“No! You will not die on me now.” She started CPR.  
“Murphy, check her pulse!”  
“Nothing.”  
“No! You don’t get to leave me!”  
In the back of the room Titus took out a small leather pouch and started to arrange its contents. A scalpel and a box with a faded image of a skull. He waited.  
“Still no pulse.”  
“Lexa, please!!!” Clarke was furious. She took her fist and started to hit Lexa’s ribcage. “Come back to me! I love you!”  
Two more hits and suddenly Lexa gasped for air. She was still unconscious, but she was breathing and every part of Clarke felt lighter.  
“She’s back. I have a pulse!” Murphy looked at Clarke. “How did you do that?”  
“I don’t know.” Her voice sounded shaky and she knew she had to finish with the exit wound before the kick of the adrenaline subsided. “Help me to turn her around.”  
Murphy was careful. He was afraid Titus would kill him if he wasn’t and Clarke probably would too. She loved that woman. How was that possible?  
He turned Lexa around and when Clarke pushed the woman’s hair out of the way to expose the wound she saw it.  
Something was moving. Right under her skin, beneath the infinity tattoo on Lexa’s neck, something was moving. She took a step back. “What the hell …?”  
“It’s the spirit of the Commander.” Titus’ voice was so close, it made her jump.  
“What?”  
“She was dead so it left her. We need to get it out.”  
Clarke stared at him. “What are you talking about?”  
“It’s an AI.” Murphy thought it was interesting how calm his voice sounded. It made sense now. All of it.  
Clarke stared at both of them now. “How …?”  
“We need to get it out, Clarke. It needs to be done. It will choose the next Commander.”  
Clarke turned to look at Lexa.  
“How do I get it out without killing her?”  
Titus looked at her. “You will have to make one more cut.”  
And Clarke did. 

It had been ten hours. Ten hours since Titus shot Lexa. Clarke looked at the woman on the bed in front of her. She was still awfully pale, but her breathing was steady now and her heartbeat strong. Clarke was more tired than she had ever been in her life. Murphy was sleeping on the couch across the room, but Clarke didn’t move. She sat on a chair next to Lexa’s bed and tried to keep her eyes open. So much had happened. There was so much she didn’t understand. The spirit of the Commander was real. Murphy had told her about ALIE and it still made her head spin. She wondered what removing the thing from Lexa meant. Would she be the same? Would she know who Clarke was? How much of her had been the Commander and how much Lexa?  
Clarke shifted a little in the chair. Titus was gone, planning the conclave. Clarke didn’t care. She knew she probably should as the outcome was vital to the survival of her people, but she simply couldn’t bring herself to care. She had a different priority. Octavia would probably call her selfish, but Clarke didn’t mind. She had sacrificed so much already. She wouldn’t sacrifice this. This moment. Lexa.  
“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice was quiet.  
Clarke looked up and felt the tears streaming down her face as she saw green eyes looking at her, recognizing her.  
“Hey!” She got up and stroked Lexa’s hair. “You’re awake.”  
“What happened?”  
“You almost died is what happened.” She smiled at Lexa. Lexa. Not the Commander.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Different.”  
“Different how?”  
“Like something …” Lexa’s eyes widened. “It is gone, isn’t it? The spirit ...”  
Clarke looked at her and nodded. “Your heart stopped. You were dead for a minute and it … it just left you.”  
Lexa took a deep breath.  
“It is gone. … and I am alive.”  
“Yes.”  
“Clarke …” There were tears in Lexa’s eyes.  
“It’s okay. I am here. You are not alone. I won’t leave you.” She looked at her.  
“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, from the comments I got I take it you want me to continue with this and I will. I don't know how fast the updates will be, because I do have a full-time job and a story of my own that I intend to finish in this lifetime, but I will try my best. So please bear with me.  
> Also, the comments are a great thing, because I love the feedback I get. I like talking to you guys. Keep it up.  
> Okay, I wrote this chapter to keep things going. Tell me what you think of it.

Sleep came as a relief after a day that had made her feel everything from total bliss to mortal fear. Sleep meant not thinking about war, death, artificial intelligence and the destruction of everything she knew. But sleep also meant dreaming and her subconscious wasn’t lulled as easily. Clarke kept tossing and turning and when she finally woke up she felt a hand on her arm.  
“Clarke? It’s okay. You were dreaming.”  
Murphy looked down on her from where he stood.  
“Lexa?”  
“Is fine. She is asleep. I checked on her.”  
Clarke sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
She looked at him.  
“Murphy, I … I know we had our differences, but what you did today …”  
“Don’t ... mention it. It’s fine. It seemed …” He looked over to the bed where Lexa was fast asleep. “She seemed important.”  
“She is.”  
He hesitated a little before he sat down next to Clarke.  
“So what are we going to do now?”  
“I have no idea.”  
“I don’t think we’re safe here. But I also don’t know about Arkadia and I don’t think the City of Light is my style.”  
Clarke sighed.  
“Listen, Murphy, I’m sure I can get you out of Polis if that’s what you want.”  
“I have no idea what I want, Clarke. I haven’t had any idea about what to do since they shot us down to earth. All I know is that the AI that obliterated life on this planet is out there while another AI that was inside your girlfriend over there is supposed to prevent it from happening all over again. It all sounds kind of mad to me.”  
“And there is Pike. If we could only get rid of him that would be start …”  
“Get rid of the teacher. I like that plan. I never liked him anyway. He made me flunk class.”  
Clarke smiled. “You flunked class, because you’re an idiot, Murphy.”  
He grinned. “Point taken.”  
“Do you think you could get to him? Pike, I mean.”  
He looked at her, his expression changing ever so slightly. “You want me to kill him?”  
She thought about it for a second.  
“If you can without getting caught.”  
“Jeez, Clarke, what happened to the nice blonde girl that fell from the sky?”  
“She grew up fast.”  
Murphy nodded. “I guess we all did.”  
He leaned back and closed his eyes for a moment. “It would also probably be a good idea to stay close to Jaha. To see what he’s up to.”  
Clarke sat there and asked herself again when she had become so desperate to rely on John Murphy. She knew she couldn’t go to Arkadia right away and even if she could, Pike would probably have her arrested. She needed Murphy. Even if she didn’t trust him, right now he was her best bet. She had to make sure he got to Arkadia safely.

“Clarke?”  
“What do you want, Titus?”  
“How is He … how is Lexa?”  
“She is asleep.”  
He stood a few feet away from her his eyes focused on the ground.  
“I …”  
Clarke got up and marched over to him. He made a few steps back like he was afraid she would hit him.  
“What is it that you want?”  
“I … it shouldn’t have come to this. I shouldn’t have …”  
“You shouldn’t have tried to kill me? Damn right, Titus!”  
“I am sorry.”  
Clarke was so angry at him, it was hard for her to contain herself.  
“The conclave will be six days from now. I thought … Lexa should know.”  
“She is asleep and you will not wake her for something that is beyond her control right now.”  
“No, I won’t.”  
“Is there anything else?”  
“Yes.” Finally Titus lifted his head to look at her. “You saved her. I am in your debt. I promised her not to harm you and I won’t, but more than that I am still in your debt.”  
Clarke stood still and stared at him. She should have killed him. He shot Lexa. He nearly killed her. But looking at him she could see how devastated he was. He hadn’t intended this. He hadn’t thought it through. He had been blinded by his beliefs and Clarke had been an obstacle he desperately wanted to get out of the way. Now things were different. Lexa was here, but she wasn’t the Commander anymore. He was lost.  
“There is one thing you could do, Titus.”  
“What is it … Wanheda?”  
Weirdly enough the mentioning of her title didn’t sound strange anymore. It was almost fitting. Like a suit of armor she carried around.  
“I know you still think that a war on Skaikru is the only sensible thing, but I am asking you for time. I need you to get Murphy back to Arkadia unharmed. He will try to get rid of Pike. If he is successful maybe there is a chance for peace.” She made one more step into his direction. “I am not asking for me, Titus. I am asking for Lexa. Let peace be her legacy. It is what she wanted.” She furrowed her brows and corrected herself. “It’s what she wants.”  
Titus seemed to consider her words, then he nodded. “I will make sure he gets home safely, but he doesn’t have much time. The conclave will be in six days. After that the new Commander will have to decide what to do with Skaikru.”  
Six days. It wasn’t much, but she hadn’t expected an abundance of time.  
She looked at Titus. “Murphy will be ready within the hour. Now leave us.”  
Titus gave her a small bow and left.  
“You would have made a great Heda, Clarke.”  
Clarke smiled at Lexa’s words. She turned and approached the bed. She had been sleeping here less than a day ago. She had been sleeping here with Lexa. She sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Tired.”  
“Then you should sleep.”  
“I can sleep when I’m dead.”  
Clarke flinched.  
“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to …”  
“Shh, it’s okay. I will get used to you talking about your death one day. I am just grateful that your death didn’t occur today.”  
“I am still sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For what you had to go through. For not protecting you.”  
Clarke took her hand. “Listen to me, Lexa. You are not responsible for what Titus did.”  
“I should have seen it.”  
“You are not omniscient.”  
“It was right there, Clarke.”  
“Please, don’t worry about this now. You need to rest. You need to heal.”  
“And what happens next, Clarke?” There was a small smile on her lips that made Clarke’s heart dance. “Who am I now that I am no longer the Commander?”  
Clarke didn’t have to think about her answer. She closed the distance between them and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
“You are Lexa kom Trikru. And you are mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, see chapter notes at the end.

Six days. Clarke didn’t know what to think. Six days to get rid of Pike and make sure Skaikru got in line, but there was also the looming risk of the new Commander. Even if it was Aden, he was just a kid. Who knew what Titus would advise him to do. And what if it was Ontari?  
Clarke scratched her head. She was torn. A few weeks ago she had been alone. It was not that she hadn’t felt the weight on her shoulders, but she had chosen not to act on it, not to be the leader everyone saw in her. Now she was in Polis and it seemed that once again the decisions were up to her. Go back to Arkadia in an attempt to make her people understand that what they were doing was wrong or stay in Polis to try and be an influence on the new Commander. None of these options were what she wanted. What she wanted was to be at peace. She wanted to be … no one.  
“You can’t run away from who you are, Clarke.” Lexa knew. Lexa always knew.  
Clarke turned around.  
“So you keep telling me.”  
Lexa smiled.  
“It is true. You are a leader. You were born to be one. It is who you are.”  
“But what if I don’t want to be?”  
“It doesn’t make a difference. I know you. In the end you will always choose to save your people.”  
She tried to sit up in her bed and groaned, but kept on talking anyway.  
“That is why you have to go to Arkadia.”  
Clarke stared at her.  
“What are you talking about? Look at you. You can hardly move. I won’t let you get on a horse, let alone travel for hours.”  
“I am not going, Clarke.”  
It was a matter of fact statement and it made Clarke stop in her tracks.  
“What do you mean?”  
“What I mean is that you have to try and make peace between our people and I can’t help you with that. You are right, I can hardly move.”  
Clarke closed the distance between them and sat down next to Lexa.  
“I am not going to leave without you.”  
Lexa took her hand. Her expression was calm and her eyes focused on Clarke. She was still pale, but she was healing and Clarke felt relieved.  
“Clarke, I know you. If you stay with me … if you don’t at least try you will regret it for the rest of your days and I can’t let you do that.”  
There was one single tear running down Lexa’s cheek.  
“I am no longer the Commander, but I can try to be an advisor to my successor. I can try to save your people. I can try, Clarke, but only if I am here. If I am at the conclave. Please, let me do this. I have to. It may just be my purpose. … if I still have one.”  
She laughed a little. “But you, Clarke, your way is as clear as it can be.”  
She lifted Clarke’s hand and kissed it.  
“You just have to promise that you will come back to me.”  
“I will always come back to you.”  
Clarke stared at Lexa and couldn’t believe she just said that. She vividly remembered the day she had a knife to Lexa’s throat, but it seemed ages ago and like something out of a weird dream. She would always come back to Lexa. No grave would be deep enough to hold her back.  
“But how would I get there? They’re in lock-down. And even if I get there, I guess Pike would simply arrest me.”  
Lexa looked at her. “When has something like this ever held you back?”

She would leave half an hour from now. Somehow Lexa had managed to talk Titus into helping her. Clarke guessed that he wasn’t sad to see her go and he was on edge when he was around Lexa. He probably never had to deal with an Ex-Commander. Was there even a protocol for this?  
Clarke thought about the difference between Lexa now and the Lexa she had come to know before and hardly found any. The first moment after she had extracted the AI from her neck she had been freaked out. She was in love with this woman and she didn’t know where Lexa ended and the AI began, but now she was quite certain that the woman had always been the stronger part. If anything Lexa was a little softer now and less guarded and Clarke couldn’t say that she minded.  
She packed her bag and sighed. She didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to leave her. She just didn’t want to. But Lexa was right. Lexa was always so fucking right. It annoyed the hell out of her.

“Promise me that you won’t get up if you don’t have to. Promise you will stay in bed and give yourself time to heal.”  
Lexa smiled at her.  
“I promise.”  
“Lexa, be serious about this. You almost died. It was scary and it proved that you are not immortal.”  
“Why? I didn’t die, did I?”  
Clarke stared at her. “How can you be joking about this? I nearly lost you!”  
Lexa’s expression changed. She held out her hand.  
“Come over here.”  
Clarke stared at her outstretched hand, but didn’t move.  
“Lexa, I mean it.”  
“Please, Clarke.”  
She huffed, but took Lexa’s hand anyway.  
“Lie down next to me for a minute.”  
Lexa pulled her over and Clarke let her. She put her head on Lexa’s shoulder and closed her eyes. She loved the way Lexa smelled. She wanted to stay like this forever.  
Lexa put her hand in Clarke’s hair and played with it.  
“I don’t want you to leave me, Clarke. You have to know that by now. But I know you have to go. I swore to treat your needs as my own. So if you need me to live I will gladly obey, but you have to promise me something in return.”  
Clarke lifted her head to look at her. “Anything.”  
“Stay alive for me, too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So this is the point where I have to make a confession. I have spent the last days thinking about how I could finish this story and it seems like everything I come up with (and it's not for a lack of ideas) leads to a huge multichapter arc. The thing is I do not have a writers room to finish certain storylines for me (especially those I don't care about like Bellamy and Pike though I love Bellamy in my AU fics). I do have a full-time job whatsoever. Another thing is that this story (in the – more or less – original setting of the show) is still hitting a little too close to home for me. I still miss Lexa (which kinda creeps me out) and this story kind of reminds me of the whole mess again. So I decided not to work on this huge, all-encompassing story. BUT:  
> Here comes the but: I don't like to not finish something so I decided to give it two more chapters. First there will be a bullet point kind of summary of Clarke's travel to Arkadia and how she ends up in the CoL as well as what happens to Lexa in Polis. AND I thought that the last chapter should be how they end up together again.  
> Would you be down with that? Or would you prefer me to stop completely?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> As promised here is the rest of season 3 as I see it in fast motion. I actually had fun writing it.  
> Tell me what you think.

Okay, let’s face it: I have no idea what is going to happen throughout the next episodes of “The 100” and by now I can’t bring myself to care. So to finish what I started let’s assume this (I might have gone a bit off the deep end here, but I kind of like it):

Murphy never made it to Arkadia, because he found Ontari along the way and being Murphy he’d rather stay with her.  
Clarke leaves for Arkadia to fix the mess Bellamy and Pike made. When she arrives she hears about Bellamy killing the messengers that were supposed to tell Skaikru about the blockade (That’s what happened, right? I haven't watched the episode.). It takes Clarke some time to talk the Grounders out of killing everyone (yet again), but she manages to do so and then tells Indra and Octavia what happened in Polis and that they don’t have much time. Octavia helps Clarke to get inside Arkadia where they soon realize that Kane has been sentenced to death. They break the prisoners free, Lincoln gets killed (because of course that is what’s going to happen) and Octavia beats up her brother (real good, I hope).  
Jaha sees his chance to get out of there with ALIE. Raven goes with him, because by now she is sure something shady is going on and she wants to stop it.  
Kane realizes what he’s made of, finishes Pike off and opens the gates for the grounders … which might not have been the best of ideas, because:

 **Meanwhile in Polis (I still want that t-shirt) … and back in Arkadia**  
Ontari kills all the nightbloods in the conclave and puts out a death order on Lexa who flees the city knowing that her staying and dying some honorable death won’t do any good to anyone.  
Ontari sends word to the army at the gates of Arkadia to kill everyone and search for ALIE. The battle starts, but Clarke realizes that Jaha is gone and manages to follow him, this time taking Abby with her. Octavia follows, so does Bellamy (I need him for later). Everyone else is stuck in Arkadia … Cue to drama for season 4.

Indra realizes that this whole mess is not the right thing to do and starts searching for Lexa, finding her (still injured) in company of Luna. She is the eighth nightblood from Lexa’s conclave whom she didn’t kill, because they are sisters, cousins or whatever. Luna simply left before the conclave, but now she’s back and ready to fight Ontari for the Spirit of the Commander. Indra tells them about what happened in Arkadia and Lexa (obviously) is freaked out (well, as freaked out as she gets), because: Where is Clarke?

Clarke, Abby and Octavia (Bellamy is somewhere out of sight, because he is scared of his sister … which he should be) try to find Jaha, ALIE and Raven. They are back on their way to Polis. Why? ALIE wants to get to ALIE 2.0 which at this point is basically Ontari.  
When they arrive war is already happening in Polis. Luna's people fight with Ontari's, Jaha does … well, nothing, like he usually does … and ALIE 1.0 tries to fight ALIE 2.0 in the City of Light.  
By now Clarke has realized that all of her people who took the blue pill will die if she can’t manage to get them out of the City of Light. So Clarke does what Clarke usually does and tries to take the last pill from Jaha. He wants to fight her, but enter Murphy who finally decides it’s time to punch the man in the face. Clarke takes the pill, Abby protests, but she swallows it anyway and now we are in:

**The City of Light (where things are oh so pleasant and antiseptic)**  
Clarke wanders around and finds Jasper eating his ice cream. He won’t listen to her and I for one don’t really care if he survives this, because he was so fucking annoying in the first episodes of season 3. Clarke then finds Raven who is trying to fix (or break?) something, but before she can get to her she is attacked by the Grounders in modern everyday clothes we came to love from the spoilers. But then of course there is Lexa. Well, not Lexa, but the Commander of the 12 or 13 Clans (depending on how you want to count by now). She kills the assassins and saves her girl, because that is what heroes do. 

**Meanwhile in Polis (again) ****  
**Lexa, the flesh and blood version, finds Clarke who is passed out next to Raven. Murphy gets her up to speed and Lexa doesn’t like what Clarke did, but Lexa is Lexa and Clarke is Clarke so … she understands. Abby is a little confused as to why Lexa cares so much about her daughter, but plays along anyway.  
By now Ontari has realized that ALIE 1.0 is in the City of Light and wants to destroy her stupid backpack, but as that would mean killing Clarke and Lexa won’t have that. Suddenly Bellamy appears and together with Indra and Octavia they fight Ontari and her henchmen to give Clarke and Raven more time (that’s the only thing I could come up with to redeem Bellamy just a little bit). Abby is taking care of her daughter and Raven (insert DoctorMechanic fanfic here) … 

In the **City of Light** (aka the most bla place of all time) Clarke and Commander Lexa are trying to find out what Raven is up to, but even though Raven is trying to dismantle the damn City of Light she is still affected by it (blank stares and all that). Clarke shakes her a little and then she kind of gives up even if Lexa tells her to be strong and so on. Clarke sits down next to Raven and talks to her about Finn, because if they have to die in this god-awful place she wants to be sure Raven remembers that she had love in her life. She talks about how he was such a nice guy with nice hair and friendly eyes and how he actually always loved Raven and not Clarke. And somehow Raven remembers, but she also remembers that Clarke is lying about the last point and that does something to her. Clarke says this to make her feel better. She is there with Lexa next to her, but still she takes care of Raven first and that my dear readers is true friendship and love. … Which is strength as we all know by now. So Raven remembers. She remembers Finn and she remembers his death and how her leg is killing her, but she still decides to take it. She decides to leave this stupid place and live in the real world instead even if that means experiencing pain again. It is all about free will.  
  
What you hear now is ALIE 1.0 screaming like a witch that has her face melted off in some horror version of a fairytale, because now that Raven chooses to leave the City of Light there is a kind of virus in the Matrix that takes it apart.  
  
Commander Lexa holds Clarke as the city around them breaks down telling her something important about love and life and that she is supposed to cherish both. Everyone who was trapped in the City of Light coughs up his/her chip and returns to his/her body if he/she still has a functioning body that is … which Lexa has, because this is MY story, Rothenberg, and the Commander and Lexa are separate entities by now anyway. So Clarke says her goodbyes to the Commander (which must be painfully confusing) to return to reality only to find Lexa kneeling next to her with blood on her face and an expression that means death to anyone who tries to get close to her girl.  
Raven is up already and tries to help Emori to destroy Jaha’s backpack/ALIE 1.0, but before she can there is a weird blue spark that shoots out of there and hits Ontari. Is ALIE 1.0 alive and inside Ontari? Can ALIE 2.0 fight her? … Hm, even more drama for season 4.  
  
Lexa decides not to wait things out and tells everybody to run. She grabs Clarke, puts her on a horse and makes a run for it. Raven, Octavia, Abby, Murphy, Emori and Bellamy follow (Bellamy and Lexa working together in season 4 … that would have been interesting …).  
Luna and her army have retreated by now (the Commander’s army is way bigger, so …) and they join them somewhere to regroup and figure out how to proceed in season 4.

Feel free to turn the page/hop over to the next chapter at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point (as promised) the sappy last scene. If I had to write Lexa out of the story at this point (because of Alycia and FTWD and whatever) I would have made her leave, because there is still a kill order on her and Clarke wants to know she’s safe somewhere while she tries to save her people … again. Of course Lexa wouldn’t like that, but Clarke would probably drug her and send her away on a boat if that gets the job done. She is not going to lose her again. She simply won’t accept that (same as me by the way).  
> Anyway, here is the other version of events:

“Clarke? Clarke, wake up.”  
Clarke felt like she had the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. She was cold and shaking and her head was killing her. Yet Lexa sounded concerned and she couldn’t have that so she opened her eyes.  
“Hey.” Lexa smiled at her in a way that could mean one of two things. Either she was okay or she was about to die. She certainly felt like the latter was the case.  
“Lexa.”  
Lexa looked weak. There were new cuts and bruises on her body and her arm was in a sling. Clarke tried to sit up, but she stopped her.  
“Don’t get up, Clarke. You mom ordered me to make sure you rest.”  
“My mum … ordered you?” Clarke couldn’t help, but grin, even if it made the headache worse.  
“Your mum … She made it very clear.”  
“My mum ordered you.” Clarke smiled at how the words danced on her lips.  
“Get over it, Griffin! Your mum’s scary.”  
Raven entered the tent without asking like she usually did. “Good to see you back with the living.”  
“Raven.” Clarke stared at her.  
“Yes?”  
“You …”  
“I …?”  
“You saved us.”  
Raven looked at her.  
“I had help.”  
She smiled and turned to face Lexa.  
“Abby asked me to remind you to take your medicine.”  
“I don’t need …”  
“Lexa, don’t make me call her, because I will!”  
Raven’s expression was completely serious, but when she saw Lexa’s face she lost it. She laughed until she started to hiccup. Lexa frowned and looked back to Clark.  
“I can’t stand your friends.”  
Clarke grinned.  
“I completely understand.”

Two days later Abby finally allowed Clarke to get up. She had been sleeping most of the time, but every time she woke Lexa had been there.  
“Don’t you have to be at the war council or something?”  
“No.”  
“Just ‘no’?”  
“Yes.”  
“You are starting to irritate me, Lexa.”  
Lexa sighed.  
“I am not longer the Commander. I don’t need to be anywhere I don’t want to be and right now my priority is to be with you.”  
“And if I wanted to be at the war council?”  
“Then I would gladly join you.”  
Clarke looked at her and knew it would take Lexa some time to adjust. She knew she was heartbroken over the death of the nightbloods. But she also realized that Lexa would sacrifice everything for her and it made her smile.  
“Let’s go then.”  
She got up and stumbled a little only to feel Lexa’s arm around her waist a second later.  
“Careful, Clarke!”  
Lexa’s breath was on her neck and Clarke felt goosebumps forming on every part of her skin. She turned to lay her arms around the woman's neck and looked into her eyes.  
“Listen, Lexa. No matter what happens, no matter what is decided, if there is war or peace, I want you to know that from this day on I will always choose you over everyone else.”  
Lexa looked at her like she was about to say something, but Clarke wouldn’t let her.  
“I know that people are counting on us. I know that, but I want you to know that if I ever have to make the decision I will choose you. I will leave with you and watch the world burn. … As long as I know you are there with me I don’t care about anything else."  
She smiled.  
"Do you remember when I promised you that maybe one day we could be together? This day is now and I don’t care what consequences that brings.”  
She saw the tears in Lexa’s eyes, Lexa’s beautiful eyes.  
Clarke kept going. She had waited long enough.  
“I love you. I will love you until the day I die and beyond that. If I die tomorrow it will be knowing that I loved you with everything I had and that will be enough.”  
She saw the look on Lexa’s face and knew that she felt the same. She didn’t have to say it.  
Clarke leaned in and kissed her. It was a beautiful kiss, a loving kiss and Clarke felt her eyes fill up with tears of joy. The most beautiful woman on this stupid planet loved her back. Clarke Griffin felt invincible.  
When she looked up she saw Lexa grin at her.  
“What?”  
The grin became a laugh.  
“Clarke, do you ever talk about anything other than your death?”

…Boom. Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few last words. In the last week I felt weirdly distracted by what had happened. I felt distracted because of the fictional death of a fictional character and for me that is kind of weird. After a while I was mostly annoyed because of how it was handled and by how Jason Rothenberg still doesn't seem to understand. You can read my thoughts on the matter here:  
> http://jaysrambles.blogspot.de/  
> What I wanted to say is that I think it is important that we use this moment to do something about our representation in the media. There are twitter trends and articles and comments all over the internet and I beg you to keep going, because it makes a difference. Hell, had the internet been a thing back then I'd be the proud owner of at least 10 seasons of "Firefly" by now (If you don't know it, look it up!).  
> Anyway, keep on making noise, but please, do me one favor and leave Alycia out of it. I can only imagine what it must feel like to wake up one day and realize that suddenly you are the Mockingjay for LGTB people. I'd be freaked out. Leave her out of this, because it is not her fight. Well, that's my two cents. Have a great day!


End file.
